A Touch Panel (TP), also named touch control screen or touch control panel as being an input device of human machine interface has been widely utilized in kinds of electronic apparatuses, such as cell phones, PDAs, multimedia, public information query systems and et cetera. A user can touch the screen with fingers or a stylus to generate variations of electrical signals. The recognizing or selecting operations can be proceeded to the words, symbols, menus and et cetera shown in the display behind the touch panel to realize the input operation to the devices.
At present, a capacitive touch panel is the most widely utilized touch panel. The working principle is that the user and the surface of the touch panel form a coupling capacitor due to the body electric field when the fingers touch the panel. For a high frequency current, the capacitor is a direct conductor. Therefore, the finger extracts a tiny small current from the contact point. The detection circuit detects the variations of this tiny small current for confirmation of the finger's position.
In prior arts, the capacitive touch panel is generally manufactured by forming a conductive film on a tempered glass. Then, a mask, i.e. a photomask is employed to implement processes of exposure, etching and et cetera to the conductive film. However, the manufacture cost of the mask is relatively higher. The tempered glass has to be shaped as a small piece to be assembled in a carrier. The alignment between the mask and the carrier is performed by focusing or snapping the alignment mark on the entire carrier for implementing the exposure. Because the size of the glass substrate is smaller than the carrier and the exposure error can be larger. The mass production can be difficult. Besides, it is demanded to implement processes of coating, soft baking, hard baking, exposure, development, etching, photoresistor stripping and et cetera to the photoresistor. Lots of process times can be indispensable. Therefore, the efficiency of the production is lower and the manufacture cost can be higher.
In a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), the touch system of the capacitive touch panel can be designed to have the embedded structure. Accordingly, the touch panel and the display can be integrated together. In some degree, the thickness of the whole liquid crystal display can be reduced and the manufacture process can be simplified. For a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display, the display panel generally comprises a TFT array substrate, a Color Filter (CF) laminated with the TFT array substrate and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched inbetween. Because more circuit is arranged on the TFT substrate, commonly, the embedded capacitive touch panel is arranged on the color filter substrate side.
In the manufacture procedure of the color filter substrate, Formation of a Black Matrix (BM) is essential to prevent the light leakage from the gaps among the sub pixels of three primary colors, red, green and blue. Please refer to FIG. 1, a traditional black matrix 100 comprises a plurality of rows 101 and columns 103 which are orthogonally connected to form a unity array structure. The traditional black matrix 100 merely has shielding function.